


Lumine Ignis (Et quaeram tibi)

by urajilpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dark Past, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Nature Magic, OT12 (EXO), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urajilpark/pseuds/urajilpark
Summary: The Phoenix was known to be one of the most powerful creatures in the myth. Flames being ensemble by the means of beauty and danger. But what happens if the fire blazing inside the creature slowly died down and engulfed him into the darkness as anger slowly invades through its veins as it destroys him painfully?The light resembles hope and happiness. Making the people around him admire the bright colors surrounding them as he made sure that everything around him won't experience any suffering nor miseryWhat happens when both of the elements collided once again? Will they get blinded by the force they created? Or will they create a beautiful spark that can make anyone blind who dared to look at it?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The flames surrounding the Phoenix shuddered as he made his way towards his destination, making its impatience burst out as a result of the fire blazing dangerously even though it is weakening, it still mustered the last bits of its strength. He had been currently suffering the same feeling in the inside:

_Weakness_

It dived its way down on the ground, landing elegantly on its feet as the creature slowly morphed into its human form— A tall and well-built man stood upon the rocky land, with its eyes resembled the flames even though it fades in a very slightest bit, his crimson red hair contrasted his fair skin while his face shows no signs of emotion. He strode his way deeper in the forest, around him is a fire-like glow while he slowly approached an ancient manor in the middle of the dark place

 _"About time you have finally come,"_ A mischievous voice spoke up as soon as the Phoenix entered the manor, with its columns and structure. Built and designed thousands of years ago. " _Appear once or I won't hesitate to burn this place down,_ " his deep baritone voice replied as he slowly approached the main hall, the sound of his footsteps clicked and echoed against the marble floor

There, in the middle of the wide place, sat an expressionless man in his throne, surrounded by the calm atmosphere while he observed the Phoenix walked gracefully towards him. " _It's been a while,"_ he said soothingly like a wind. The Phoenix nodded in reply while he stared at the man blankly who now stood up before him

 _"What makes your visit here, Chanyeol?"_ said the man as he effortlessly flicked his wrist, creating a thick gush of air around him while he waited patiently for the other's answer. _"There's something wrong within me, Sehun,"_ the Phoenix replied lowly, making Sehun looked at him with concern and curiosity behind his comforting eyes

Ever since their last war against the demons, Sehun can sense the Phoenix's capabilities had been getting weaker and weaker as years passed. But the man didn't expect that it can make Chanyeol's personality change nor his emotions will be damaged. He stood up before slowly making his way towards the latter as the wind whirled behind him, a calming sound being created as he plays with his element.

Chanyeol watched him with an intense gaze, flames started to flicker behind his brown orbs dangerously as Sehun neared him. " _Did you battle against the demons inside the abyss? While we are unaware of it?"_ Sehun asked cautiously as his now expressionless face was replaced with concern and seriousness. 

Chanyeol locked his eyes towards the other man as he slowly felt the cool air contacted within his skin, _"I did,"_ the Phoenix replied bitterly while he suddenly felt the air against him had gotten a lot colder. 

" _Why?"_ Sehun asked in a hushed tone, disappointment and anger can be heard in the latter's voice. Chanyeol shifted his gaze on his worn-out boots as he dismissed the wind, vanishing it as he raised his palm, creating a flame that blazes warmly through his skin. 

_"I thought I can do it without the help of the Light,"_ he explained quietly while recalling the moment where everything went downhill.

Sehun shook his head in disbelief while he angrily did a shoving gesture with his hand, making the thick air slammed against the walls. The silence came and it is too deafening. 

_"You know what would happen towards you if you went in there alone, Chanyeol!"_ Sehun snapped as he grabbed a hold of the latter's shoulders, not caring if the burning heat pained him while he settled an intense stare at the Phoenix,

 _"But the light element is gone, Sehun!"_ Chanyeol answered back as he released himself from the other man, _"Our Light is gone and it's all my fault!"_ the Phoenix said as his voice cracked by the end of his sentence.

Sehun gently pushed Chanyeol away, while the wind behind him howled as it approached the fuming guy. " _Why are you doing this?"_ Chanyeol asked angrily, his eyes shone with ember, igniting his powers as he burst into flames, _"I can't help you, Chanyeol,"_ Sehun said sadly as he gazed upon the suffering man with guilt

Chanyeol watched Sehun stop the whirlwind behind him, as the place slowly goes back to its calming state whilst the Phoenix is still flaming in anger,

_"Then what do you want me to do?! Let myself be engulfed by the darkness and surrender me to the demons?!"_

Sehun shook his head, while he took a step forward towards Chanyeol, pulling him into an embrace. _"As much as I hated to say this,"_ he began, " _You have to wait for the Light_ ** _again,_** _Chanyeol. It's the only thing that could help you as we prepare ourselves for the next battle,"_ Sehun explained as he let go of Chanyeol while the wind quickly engulfed him, healing his burnt condition due to the Phoenix's dangerous flames

Chanyeol glared at him as he tried to restrain himself from hurting the other. He turned his back against Sehun and began to walk away, _"I'll try if he could still forgive me or even remember me,"_ muttered Chanyeol, loud enough for Sehun to hear as he transformed himself into a Phoenix, taking off in a matter of milliseconds

 _If only he knew,_ Sehun thought as he gazed upon the floor where Chanyeol once stood


	2. The Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a pretty plain chapter. A preview of our lovely light-manipulator, Byun Baekhyun.

The Byuns were proud to say that they live a normal and simple life back to the time where they were still unaware of the capabilities of their innocent and bubbly child— until it all began.

It started by the age of seven while he and his parents were driving their way back home from the restaurant after the celebration of Baekhyun's birthday. The peaceful night lulling the young boy to sleep while his parents conversed in hushed voices after they made sure their son is already deep in his slumber,

"It won't be long 'til he finds out," said Mr. Byun, eyes still focused on the road as he waits for his wife's reply. 

Mrs. Byun shook her head in amusement while she stared at her husband lovingly. "Baekhyun will learn how to control it as long as we're here to guide him," she assured as she stared at the sleeping child in the backseat with drool on the side of his mouth, making her giggle slightly

Mr. Byun smiled to himself as he turned left on the road, "And you know by the means of _it won't be long,_ it's either it can happen later on or—" his explanation was cut off as both of them noticed a bright glow in the backseat.

Halting the car on the side of the road, both Mr. and Mrs. Byun watched the scene in amazement as their son was wrapped around in a beautiful silver lining, the brightest orb glowing in the center of his chest which made him looked like a celestial angel as his brown locks turned into a stunning blonde

"Well, I didn't expect that he'll turn into a blondie, hun," said Mr. Byun while he tried to stop himself from laughing, which made his wife eyed him blankly until she finally turned back her attention again towards her now angelic-looking son,

_"Neither do I."_

xxx

Nearly 9 years had passed ever since the discovery of Baekhyun's abilities with his certain connection towards the element: Light— _a provider of illumination; resemblance of the daylight._

The sun rays landed it's brightness across the peaceful bedroom, creeping towards the sleeping form who's buried under a large duvet, but not for long. A loud knock startled Baekhyun's sleep as he now sat up in the bed, staring confusedly at the door

"Baekkie! Breakfast is ready! Time to get up now, _lucēre!_ "

He groaned when his mother mentioned the Latin nickname she gave him. But Baekhyun must admit that he loved the name due to its uniqueness and the gorgeous meaning behind it— _to shine_

"Are you up already?" He heard his mother's muffled voice outside the door.

"I'll be there in a matter of seconds," replied Baekhyun as he heard his mother's footsteps that made it's way downstairs and towards the kitchen like she usually does every morning.

He quickly went his way towards the bathroom to fix his sleepy state, making sure there are no signs of drool in the corners of his mouth before exiting his bedroom. The smell of fried bacon and eggs fills the aroma of their kitchen, with his father attempting to put the cooked egg in his plate while his mother watched in amusement and interest

"Goodmorning, lovebirds," greeted Baekhyun while both of his parents' eyes snapped towards him, the fried egg landing on the floor which made Mr. Byun muttered something incoherent.  
"Goodmorning, baby," his mother greeted cheerfully as she walked her way towards Baekhyun, planting a soft kiss on his forehead

Mr. Byun ruffled his son's hair as they now settled in the dining table, "So are you ready for your first day as a third-year studying Astronomy huh?" asked Mr. Byun while Baekhyun stared at him dumbfounded

"Well, not much but I'll get into it," said Baekhyun through a mouthful of food, which made Mrs. Byun raised her eyebrows while Mr. Byun smiled proudly (or forcefully) towards his son,

"Are you seriously going to pursue your career on this one?" asked Mr. Byun while Baekhyun replied a quiet _'nope'_ before continuing to dig in his meal.  
"I also decided to add a bit of spice," explained Baekhyun, "I've decided to major in optical astronomy since studying celestial objects is my passion," he stated as he finished the last bits of meat on his plate. 

Mrs. Byun hummed in response when Baekhyun planted a kiss on her temple, "I'll go upstairs to prepare myself for the day," he announced, "Thanks for the meal!" he bowed before walking his way towards the stairs while creating a ball of bright orb through his right palm as he started to play it like a normal toy

.

"Are you sure that all of your things are already packed up?" asked Mrs. Byun cautiously while she checked her son's bag. "Eomma, I'll be back by Christmas holidays," Baekhyun chuckled as his mother fixed his collars and straightened his blazer,

"A good impression is always on the number one list especially if it's the first day," relented Mr. Byun before taking a sip of his coffee. Baekhyun chuckled in response. "It has always been like this even back in my preparatory days" Baekhyun laughed when he earns a grunt of disapproval from his mother, "Now that you're all set, make sure to avoid any problems and—"

"— _Always be the light towards people's lives!"_ finished Baekhyun before he got dragged by his father towards the car. Mrs. Byun sending a flying kiss on their direction as she waved goodbye to her silly boys

xxx

Baekyun closed the trunk of his father's car, slinging the backpack over his shoulder as his other hand carries the luggage. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry those?" Mr. Byun indicated the three other bags that are placed on the ground beside Baekhyun.   
  
The younger shook his head in response, he is currently donning a goofy smile on his face, until his father noticed and gave him a disapproving look before speaking up. "Hey, Baekhyun! I may be old but these bones of mine are as thick as an iron steal," Mr. Byun flexed his arms which earned a few looks from the other university students passing by that made Baekhyun flushed in embarrassment. Baekhyun cleared his throat as he noticed that his father is not yet done flexing his muscles and Baekhyun also noticed that Mr. Byun has gone too far and somehow made it a lot more exaggerated. 

"Dad," Baekhyun called out his father only to get ignored by Mr. Byun since he is still too immersed in what he is doing.  
Baekhyun sighed and decided to walk towards his father, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Mr. Byun looked over and stopped his actions, rubbing the back of his neck as he gives his son an apologetic smile.

"Guess I should get going now," Mr. Byun said, ruffling his son's hair before walking towards the car and opening the driver's door. "Don't forget to contact us later sometime once you're done with settling your things," his father reminded him before getting inside the car. Baekhyun saw his dad waved at him in the rearview mirror. He returns the gesture, smiling widely until his father's car is out of sight. 

\---

He is currently struggling with the other bags that contained his belongings such as clothes and personal hygiene and also the books that he brought relating to the course he is studying. Baekhyun somehow regretted his decision of declining his father's offer of helping him carry his bags towards the dorm, but he also doesn't want to disturb his father since Mr. Byun is also on his way to work at that time. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of frustration before proceeding his way to the admission office, asking the lady by the desk for the slip that has the dorm information. 

Baekhyun read over the slip and see that his roommate was also a third-year student according to the description written below the student's name, Do Kyungsoo. He shrugged as he continues dragging his exhausted body in his dorm room. 

"Finally," Baekhyun sighed in relief as he put his bags on the ground before fetching the keys on his pocket that have been given a while ago by the lady along with the mentioned slip. 

He opened the door and was greeted by nothing but organized belongings on his roommate's side. Baekhyun steps inside with a struggle, putting his things down with a loud 'thud' on the side of his bed, before looking up and observing the place around him. He noticed his roommate's stuff is organized. A stack of books is placed on the side of his study table along with a laptop and a study light. He goes to look over the closet and Baekhyun was impressed by how clean and properly folded his roommate's clothes were and a few sweaters and jackets are hanged. Bekhyun decided to arrange his belongings also, carrying and placing his stuff on where it should be, folding and hanging his clothes according to how often he wears them. He carries about five shoe boxes and places it in the shoe rack, making sure his shoes won't be mixed up with his roommate's. 

After almost three hours of cleaning and organizing, Baekhyun sat down on his bed and began to rummage on the duffel bag beside him. He took out the picture frame that has his family picture in it. It was taken around summer when he and parents took a week of vacation on the beach. Baekhyun was smiling brightly as he slung his arms over his parents, both his mother and father shared a goofy smile, eyes shining in glee. It is one of Baekhyun's favorite bits during summer. He placed the frame beside his bedside and decided to call his mother, assuming that his father is already home. 

Baekhyun fishes out his phone inside his pocket, pressing the call button on his mother's contact. It takes about three rings when his mother finally picks it up.

 _"Hello, lucēre!"_ He hears his mother's cheerful voice on the other line, making him smile and feel warm inside. Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh, "How are you, mom? Is dad already home?" Baekhyun asked. His mother answered with a, _"No, but he already texted me a while ago that he's on his way home,"_ before changing the subject, asking him how is he and if he's done arranging his belongings. His call with his mother lasted for a good ten minutes, with him sharing the embarrassment his father has done earlier,  
  
 _"Ah, you know your father, you got all that goofiness from him after all,"_ Mrs. Byun stated while chuckling, making Baekhyun whine. "I should get going, mom," Baekhyun said when he heard his father's voice from a distance, asking his wife what's for dinner. Baekhyun scrunched his face in disgust when his mother answered _"me",_ making Baekhyun gag. 

_"Hush, you child,"_ Mrs. Byun jokingly scolded him on the other line, _"Take care always, Baekhyunnie. Don't forget to give us a call whenever you got time!"_

Baekhyun bid goodbye to his mother, promising her that he'll take care and he will give a call if he's not doing anything. He looks at his phone screen, smiling as he gazed over his mother's contact. He noticed the time and it is 4:21 pm and that's when Baekhyun realized his last meal was during breakfast and that was hours ago. He feels his stomach grumbles and so, he decided to grab some lunch/dinner within the campus area. He made sure that he pocketed his keys, phone, and wallet before walking out of the dorm room. It's been almost four hours and yet, he still hasn't caught a glimpse of his roommate. Well, maybe later, he thought to himself. 

The campus is huge, and it's been about four years ever since he stepped foot inside of this university. He met a lot of people, and he is pretty cautious about controlling his powers since not everyone is gifted like him. Baekhyun was taught by his mother when he was at the age of seven, showing and guiding him. Unlike Baekhyun, his parents are normal, and he once asked as to where he got this from. In return, Mrs. Byun explained to him carefully about the story about the myth of the twelve elemental guardians. 

His mother narrated him that it was dated back thousands of years ago when the twelve guardians went into a war against the enemies of nature. A seven-year-old Baekhyun curiously asked his mother what happened to the Prince of Light, and his mother told him that the prince yielded himself to his enemies, in return, they would spare his fellow guardians and the love of his life. Baekhyun is still pretty stunned over the fact that the last person who possessed the same powers as Baekhyun's, sacrificed himself just to save his friends and his lover. Tragic.

Well, as of the moment, his powers are pretty convenient, especially whenever there'll be an inconvenience like brownouts or if he's too lazy to turn on the light switch. Baekhyun's powers have not yet been tested during fights, maybe except for one time when he was still a sophomore in his high school days. Someone decided to mess with him and Baekhyun's not one to get into troubles but this one had gotten into his nerves that he decided to stick a ball of light inside the person's locker. But it's just not a splendid ball of light, it contains too much energy that it can cause the person who lays eyes upon it to go blind for minutes and well-- that's what happened. 

Baekhyun spotted a stand that sells Korean delicacies and street foods that makes his mouth water. He also recognized his best friend at one of the tables, eating alone and that makes Baekhyun approach him eagerly which causes the latter jumped on his seat in surprise. 

"Dammit, Byun. You scared me," Jongdae glared at the beaming (literally) blonde in front of him. Kim Jongdae, a third-year Fine Arts student, that majors in Drama, is not just a regular young man. You see, he and Baekhyun had known each other for almost more than twelve years. They became incredibly close back in their primary days when Baekhyun was accidentally caught playing with his tiny ball of light by Jongdae. Baekhyun feared that Jongdae might tell it to their other classmates and teacher but the latter assured him that he won't by showing sparks of lightning-like traces at the end of his fingertips. It was one of Baekhyun's favorite moments because alas, he is not alone.

Baekhyun grinned at Jongdae, before seating at the opposite of his best friend. "You didn't text me," Jongdae pouted as he watched the other munched on his meal, stealing some of Jongdae's. He quirked an eyebrow towards the blonde latter as he watched Baekhyun swallow carefully his food. "I was too busy fixing my things back in the dorm," Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. They got engaged in a very interesting topic about their respective courses and some catch-up stories since they rarely see each other during summer.

Jongdae was in the middle of sharing his experience during his vacation in New York when Baekhyun's attention was caught by the gloomy-looking guy behind Jongdae. "Who's that?" asked Baekhyun curiously as he pointed towards the college guy who's looking in the menu at the stall. His best friend is someone you can rely on when it comes to pieces of information about the students in the university since Jongdae almost knew every one of them. Jongdae looked over his shoulder before turning to face Baekhyun again.

"That red-hair one?" 

Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae raised his eyebrows in amusement which earned him a curious look from the other. "What?" He asked.

Jongdae chuckled in response, "I can't believe that you don't know him." 

That made Baekhyun roll his eyes because of how nonsense his best friend's statement is. "Well, I won't be asking in the first place if I know him, am I?" He retorted. A hint of sarcasm can be heard in his voice. Jongdae raised his hands in surrender before finally answering the latter's question. "That's Park Chanyeol," he answered, his voice had gotten lower than its usual tone, body leaning forward so that Baekhyun could hear him. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden change of demeanor?" He chuckled.

Jongdae shrugged before resting his back on where he is seated. "Well, I heard that he's one of us," Jongdae said casually, "Ah, let me clarify the part when I said that he's one of us-- I meant like this," Jongdae raised his index finger, producing an electric spark at his fingertip, before giving Baekhyun a Cheshire-cat-like smile.

And by the time Jongdae finished his sentence, said Park Chanyeol turned around and locked his gaze with Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun swore upon the celestial bodies that he saw a blaze of flame that ignited in those eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by EXO's MAMA and then I threw sugar, spice, and everything nice  
> I made this book 2 years ago, back to the time where I still don't know how to write these kinds of stuff properly.  
> And so I decided to continue it and make this as a ChanBaek fic since the elements perfectly fit for them and my imagination won't let me sleep (not until I finished this Prologue)
> 
> Okay, so that's all. Chapters will be up soon :)) feel free to comment and don't forget to leave a kudos because that would help a lot c:
> 
> Love you


End file.
